


Didn't Seem To Be This Way

by DittyWitty



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, BOXES, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I edited the summary btw, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Not really though, Scott Pilgrim References, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Staring, Twilight References, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson-Centric, Wade being overdramatic, Wade looks at Peter a lot, cracking up a cold one with the boyz, i actually don't know what Identity porn even means ngl, i guess, i will NEVER not reference twilight, imagine any peter you want idk just he's not fucking 16 or 18 or whatever, peter is 24 assholes, wade is a softie, whatever man you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: Wade had always wondered so many things about Spidey, mostly wondering what Spidey’s dick looked like. Aside from that, his list of “Essential Things That I Need to Know About Spidey” (yes, he has a list, it’s on his phone) contains other important questions. Such as, his type of toothpaste, did he own an Apple Watch (they were gonna have problems if he does), sleeping position, blood type, if He’s circumcised, blah blah blah. you know the deal.And of course the ever growing wonder of what he looked like underneath the mask.So why the fuck is Wade covering his eyes right now?ORSpidey is ready to tell Wade who he is, but Wade doesn’t know if he’s ready.





	Didn't Seem To Be This Way

“Just look at me, please.” Spidey’s soft pleading voice stuck out in the painful tension in the room. And not the good kind.

Wade wasn’t looking though, he couldn’t.

It happened like this. Wade ordered some bomb ass Chinese food and was grabbing some beer for them. So, of course, his head was halfway in the fridge trying to fish out a couple cold onez (and _totally not_ extending his ass out and flexing his thighs) when he heard the sound of soft fabric drop on the floor.

Well _shit._

There were only two possible outcomes with this situation. One, Spidey finally decided that he was actually _unconditionally and irrevocably in love_ with Wade, shedding his suit off and totally ready to bang.

{ _Meyers, pg 195}_

[Did you just… cite _Twilight?_ ]

{hey man, credit where credit is due.}

Now, that idea was a fond one but was like most nice things, it was never going to happen in a million years. Like _ever_. So that means only one thing.

Spidey took off his mask.

Spidey's identity was something that Wade had always been wondering about, the whole “what did he look like under the mask?”. Usually just guessing or trying to put together the little things he saw. You know, like how Wade's always staring at Spidey's crotch just to guestimate how big Spidey's dick was, even if when that happened Spidey punched him  _really_ hard and swung away yelling that he wears a cup. 

{Don't look at us like that, everyone does that.}

Then again, that had happened when they first met. He still looks anyway. Oops?

So yeah, it’s something he thought about. Like a lot. You know, in the shower, or in his bed, or sometimes on his couch if he’s feeling it. If you catch his drift?

But now… he doesn’t know if he _can_ look. He doesn’t know if he can bear to look into the face of someone he was already trying to not _catch fuckin’ feels_ about and feel okay about it. Because Wade _knows_ Spidey is gorgeous, even if he wasn’t (which he probably, totally, is) that’s all he would be in Wade’s eyes. So how he can he bear to look into Spidey’s eyes for the first time and not feel drowned in fuckin’ awe and self-doubt. For the idea that someone _so_ gorgeous could ever even come close to caring for Wade.

[you haven’t even… seen his face yet.]

How can he expect to not hurt looking at Spidey’s face, to not _fuel_ the stupid fuckin’ crush he has on Spidey. It was a flame, a flame that was hot to the touch and it _burned_ but he couldn’t stay away. Because even if he melted his core and _hurt_ him so much, it was _warmth._

[Are you done with the theatrics yet?]

So he slowly exited the fridge, with his gloved hands firmly covering his eyes. They were in silence for a little bit, and by a little bit, he means like, 10 seconds.

And now we’re back to the present.

“Wade, _please_ ,” Spidey begged him, _again._ Like he knew it was Wade’s one weakness, because why could he not give Spidey what he wanted?

But this time, he couldn’t. He knew it was selfish, but in some way, it could help them both. Right? Spidey was walking towards him now, Wade could hear the fabric of Wade’s fluffy socks (the same ones Spidey stole from him) slightly mute the sound. But he could still hear the material brush against the cheap tile of Wade’s “kitchen.”

[Emphasis on the quotation marks.]

He felt the delicate pressure of Spidey’s fingers pick up Wade’s gloved hands, removing them from covering his eyes. He wanted to fight it, resist and hold his hands firmly in place but he couldn’t find the fight in him to stop Spidey. He never could before, why would this be any different?

Yet he still kept his eyes firmly closed, still in the limbo that he rested in. Stuck between what the need for connection and the fear of being hurt. It was _suffocating._ All that was heard in the dingy apartment were shallow breaths from both of them. He felt Spidey start to pull up at his mask, putting a thumb underneath the leather. Wade clenched his fists, now pressed against his thigh. Almost becoming completely still if it weren't for the fact that Wade bunching his toes underneath his socks.

[This is a very, _very_ bad idea.]

{I know, right? I’m so excited.}

The cold air crept in the mask as Spidey pulled up. Soon, enough it was off. God, he had forgotten how cold his apartment was.

“Wade, please,” Spidey said _again,_ his voice softer now, and with a smooth voice like that, how would he say no? He sharply opened up his eyes and was met with Spidey. _Maskless._

{Shit.}

[Again, very bad]

Spidey was _very_ attractive. Brown locks and brown eyes, brown freckles. Lot’s of brown, varied tones and colors depending on which part you were looking at. It stood out against his pale skin.

[Who made this kid, God himself?]

{I still think this is a dream or some shit.}

He also looked, quite young. Not jailbait though, maybe in his twenties. He had a bump on his nose, most likely from that one time Spidey crashed into a wall on a patrol. Wade smiled at the memory of him having to set the broken bone. How Spidey accidentally punched him hard into a wall from the pain as a response. There were 2 broken bones that day.

[You know you’ve been staring at him for like, a solid ten seconds now.]

Spidey looked almost _sad_. If it were not for the small smile that shaped his face, he would have thought so. His eyes matched the mood. Looking bittersweet, in a way.

“I’m Peter, by the way. Peter Parker.” He said, his arm outstretched, waiting for Wade to shake it, probably.

{I can think of a few other things we wanna shake}

“Nice.” Was all Wade could say because he mind was kind of blank right now. Peter thought it was funny, apparently. He laughed and Wade saw for the first time what he looks like when he does that. He decided he wanted to see more of it.

“C’mon, let’s go watch _Scott Pilgrim._ ” Peter reached for the beer that was currently in Wade’s hand. Wade pulled back and held his palm out.

“Hold on Petey-pie, ID. You know I have to card you if you look under the age of 30.”

“What? I don’t carry my ID on me, kind of a stupid idea to do it in the suit. I’m literally 24. Dummy.” Peter said affectionately, Wade liked the way it sounded.

“I know, I’m just _kidding._ I’m just preparing for my next role.” Wade shrugged, trying to hold back a smile, you know, the stupid dopey ones.

[Is this some sort of weird reference to a WIP?]

{Shh.}

Peter waved him off and grabbed the beer anyway, and of course, Wade let him have it. Like, duh. He followed him towards the gross ass couch and they settled in their usual spots. Wade on the right side with his Back angled on the armrest with his legs outstretched on top of Peter’s lap, which was kinda rude but If it bothered him, he never said anything about it. Peter just being on the other side sitting normally, as boring people do. Even if he everything but such a thing. Peter queued on the movie and Wade couldn’t really bring himself to watch the movie in front of him. He’d rather just look at Peter.

Later, Michael Cera was totally kicking some skateboarder douche who kinda looked like Captain America and Wade was totally still looking at Peter. Even once and awhile Peter would brush his thumb _eversoslightlybutnotreally_ against Wade’s calf.

“I can feel you staring, by the way. You’re not subtle.”

“Subtly has never been my forte, Peter.” Wade quipped back at him, liking the way his name sounded on his tongue.

“Hm. Touche.” Peter hummed, nodding and going back to watching the movie. Wade, still was looking at Peter. What? He never told Wade to stop. A beat passes, and Wade asked the one question on his mind.

[Okay, don’t act like you don’t have a thousand questions.]

“Hey, Peter?” Wade said after a while, finding his voice.

“Hm?” Peter hummed at him, turned his head towards him, waiting for the question.

“Uh, not to come across as rude, but, _Why?_ You know, like why did you decide to tell me who you are?” Wade rambled, sounding like an idiot. Probably.

“Because I felt like it.” Peter shrugged, but something in his voice told Wade he was holding back. Wade just didn’t know what.

“That’s not the only reason, is it?” Wade pestered, now even more intrigued. Yeah, he knew Spidey, and in a way he knew Peter as well, they were the same person. Yet there was still so much to know, there had been a door that had been opened, only to be met with a thousand more.

“Maybe not.” Peter shrugged and raised his eyebrow, almost _teasing_ Wade. Had Peter been raising his eyebrow under his mask this whole time? What other facial expressions had he been hiding?

[A lot, most likely. You know, our favorite ones. Disgust, fear, annoyance.]

{We can go on.}

And they did actually, go on, listing more and more possible reactions to Wade that Peter probably made under the mask. There weren’t very nice, by the way. Wade wasn’t listening, well he was. He was trying to be more focused on Peter.

“Care to tell me?” Wade pressed, wondering.

{Repulsion}

“Maybe later.” Peter smiled and turned back to the movie, Wade didn’t though. There was an ever-growing pit in his stomach, the mystery fueling the anxiety.

[Pity]

“Okay.” Was all he could muster.

{Fright}

It was strangely quiet, and Peter’s eyes seemed to change. From a focus to a blank, he wasn’t watching the screen in front of them anymore. Wade didn’t like the look of the blankness in Peter’s face. So he turned back towards the screen, now mirroring that same blankness. Not on purpose though.

“I like you,” Peter said softly, turned towards Wade, facing him. His eyes were different now, but Wade recognized them, the same ones from when they were in the kitchen. He was bouncing his leg up and down now, his cheeks looking rosy even in the dark.

[ _Say what now?_ ]

“What?”

  
“I like you, Wade. That’s why. I want you to know everything about me. I want to know everything about you.” Peter stated outright, with an assertiveness that even with its force, still felt _soft._

[Hold up, Timothee Chalamet look-alike caught feels for Papa John's Pepperoni pizza bastard child?]

“I guess I can say the same.”

“You _guess,_ huh?” Peter teased, smiling at him, that stupid blush still there, if not, even darker.

“Don’t be a little shit, you know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Peter’s smile grew, and it was totally not fair to be _this_ attractive.

“Are you gonna make me say it?” Wade squinted at him, shoulders crossed. Peter nodded and smiled, a devilish one this time.

“Fine, I like you too. Like a lot.” Wade teased him and felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Which was new, it didn’t burn this time.

Peter crawled over towards Wade, looking in his eyes. Wade felt self-conscious again. How can he like, this? It just didn’t make any sense. Wade started to look away, but Peter slotted his hands to cup Wade’s cheek, pulling him back to look at Peter. Which, honestly is kinda rude. Wade’s in the middle of angsting right now. Then warm soft lips were pressed against his, and this wasn't some cliche fucking fanfic, he knew to kiss back. Like, _duh_.

It kind of started off soft and delicate, Wade felt almost lost in the soft warmth, but it turned into a _flame._ He deepened the kiss, getting closer to the flame, though it didn’t burn this time. It was different, because this time, _Wade_ was the flame. They were both two fires coming together, creating something stronger. Peter pulled away slowly, smiling at him. There was a different look in his eyes this time, it was something beautiful. Peter laid his pretty little head on Wade’s chest, slotting their bodies together in a way that felt just right, even if it’s a little uncomfortable. It was warm again, Wade liked it. He pressed a kiss to the chestnut curls and smiled against it, the hairs tickling his a face a bit.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my homework. Oops. I hope you enjoy this, It's a cute little one shot for y'all. Special thanks to my beta: QueerTrex on tumblr, check my home girl out. 
> 
> tumblr: DittyWitty
> 
> Leave me some comments and criticism! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
